Memories of Days Gone By
by shinee2007
Summary: Every year on the 22nd of March, Hayato buys flowers. It is not for his beloved Jyudaime nor is it for his girlfriend. Oneshot. Rewritten version of 'Second Chance'. 10YL


Hi minna~ An-chan here~

I rewrote "Second Chance" and completely changed the title since I particularly didn't like how it came out...

ANYWAY

**While you're reading this, please listen to "Memories of Days Gone By" by PJ Grand.**

Enjoy~

Jyudaime!-Present

_Jyudaime!-Flashback_

* * *

With flowers in hand, I got into the car that was waiting for me. They were simple lavenders but it was exquisitely decorated. Next to me was Aneki who was wearing black suit. She did not say anything and just smiled at me. I tossed the flowers to Aneki for her to keep it safe until we get to the place. I crossed my arms and grumbled at the driver to drive faster.

Every year, Aneki and I take 22nd of March off to go to a special place. Nobody asks but they know where we are going and what we are doing. Jyudaime and others would come with me but I refused for them to come with me.

When we arrived, I stood in front of the grave. I kneeled on one knee and put the bundle of flowers on the grave.

Aneki softly spoke, "Father, Levina-san, Hayato and I are here again. How are you? Are you doing well in heaven together? Are you guys together at last?" I saw tears forming in Aneki's eyes and I looked away. She wouldn't want me seeing her weak side.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"I do __**not **__want to see that man again, Aneki!" I growled. _

_"Why, Hayato? Why?" she asked desperately. "Why do you hate him so much?"_

_"Just because I am talking to you is does not mean I forgot what you did that day. The only reason I am talking to you is because of Jyudaime. Nothing more and nothing less." I said with a cold tone and an apathetic expression on my face._

_"What did that man do to you?" Bianchi asked._

_"That man ripped the little trust I had for him into shreds. That man did nothing but hurt my mother. That. Man. Killed. My. Mother." I angrily stated, emphasizing the each word of the last sentence._

_"That man meant no harm! Please, Hayato… If I have to resort to forcing you to come with me, I will do so. Come with me when I am just trying to negotiate with you." Aneki threatened with a glare. _

_"Try me." I growled as I returned the glare she gave me. _

_Aneki faltered a bit then got her resolve. She got out her poison food and readied it to throw it at me. I took out ten dynamites._

_I was about to light it when…_

_"Hayato! Bianchi! What is the meaning of this?" I heard Jyudaime storm in with baseball idiot and cow brat behind him._

_ I immediately halted and put my dynamites away and bowed to Jyudaime. "I apologize, Jyudaime, for this behavior!" _

_Aneki just said, "hmph" as she put her weapon away as she flipped her hair and crossed her arms. _

_"Hayato. Bianchi. I have asked a question here. What is the meaning of this? Why did you have your weapons ready to attack at each other?" Jyudaime asked with a cold tone. He was in his hyper dying will mode with his fists clenched very tightly. _

_I stuttered, "A-Aneki and I were just… having a match on who is stronger, Jyudaime." I lied with a fail and with Jyudaime's hyper intuition, I would be found out right away._

_"Uh huh." Jyudaime said with a skeptical voice. "Tell the truth, Hayato. Now." He commanded with full authority. _

_Cow brat coughed behind Jyudaime but I knew he was just disguising his laugh with that. I tried to calm down and just focus on Jyudaime and think how to get out of this situation. _

_"Hayato." Jyudaime sounded impatient now. _

_"I started this, Decimo." Aneki cut in as she flipped her hair once again in arrogant tone. _

_"Oh?" Jyudaime's eyes narrowed. "Elaborate, Bianchi." _

_"I threatened Hayato that if he did not agree to go to father then I will use force to make him go and he chose to fight me." Bianchi said briefly. I glared at her and then looked at Jyudaime. _

_He looked confused and then an expression of understanding came on his face. He turned to me and I straightened up. He said, "Hayato, I want you to go to the Fiducia Famiglia with Bianchi. You will leave today as soon as I dismiss you. You are not permitted to ask anything on the way there nor are you permitted to attack anyone except enemies. Fiducia Famiglia is not your enemies so do not consider them as one."_

_I was taken back. "H-hai… I will do as you wish, Jyudaime." I bowed. _

_"One last thing, Hayato… If you need to stay there a bit longer, then send one of your men here. _

_"Understood." I bowed once again. _

_"And Hayato… Try to listen to Bianchi, please." Jyudaime said in a soft voice as a sad smile on his face appeared._

_I stayed silent and just bowed once more as Jyudaime walked out. Baseball idiot gave me a look that I could not comprehend. There was a hint of sadness but at the same time relief. Cow brat didn't look at me and just walked lazily after Jyudaime. _

_For the first time in my life, I was confounded and speechless. I had no idea what I should do, neither did I understand the intention of Jyudaime on why he is sending me to that place that I hate with my life. Is this a punishment of some sort? Is this some kind of plan Aneki did to corrupt Jyudaime? _

_"Let's go, Hayato. It's Decimo's order." Aneki interrupted my thought._

_"Tch. Fine." I replied, putting hands in my jean pockets and walked away sauntering to the door while giving Aneki a glare. _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_Bianchi led the way to that man's room. The maids and butler bowed as we walked on, but when we passed them, they whispered to each other. All I heard was whispers, rumors, gossips amongst themselves. I paid no attention to them at all. I walked straight on, full of confidence. _

_When we arrived at a huge door, I looked at the door, disgusted. It was his bedroom. The room I was betrayed in, where he lied to me. It was the room where he ripped my trust into shreds. The bitter memory came back to me. I wanted to do nothing but go back home. My __**real**__ home, where there is people actually waiting for me to come back. _

_"Hayato… Please be nice to father… He's not particularly in a good… condition." Aneki whispered to me as the grand door was slowly opened by the maids. _

_With apathetic expression on, I walked in. However, the sight that was in front of me caught me off guard. That man was in bed, his face so pale it made me doubt he had any blood circulating in his face at all. Several IVs were linked to his fragile looking arm._

_This was not possible. He isn't that man; he's an imposter. That man should look broader, stronger! The man in my memory that has a hearty laugh and a well-toned muscle; not those bony skins!_

_ "Haya..to…" I heard a soft voice say. "Haya…to…" I looked at him but didn't step any closer. My fist clenched tightly. "My… son… You came back…" Tear trickled down that man's face. "Hahaha… My son…" He coughed roughly into his hand._

_He continued, "I'm sorry…" I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry…" Between the coughs, he kept apologizing to me. I did not respond to him. I tried to absorb what was happening in front of me. I staggered to the man in bed and got the full sight of him. _

_He was crying. __**Crying**__. He sounded sincere as he sobbed. The white sheet had many red and brown spots and he clenched his sheet so hard that his knuckles were paler than his face. My walls around my heart that I have built and built over the years crumbled._

_"Father…" Tears trickled down my face also. "Please stop… I'm sorry too…" I clutched father's frail hands. _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

Tears threatened to fall again but I managed to hold it in.

"Hayato… Let's go back." Aneki stood up briskly as she wiped her eyes.

"Hn." I replied and turned away.

* * *

-TIME SKIP-

DING

I pressed down another key on the piano.

DING

The door opened with Jyudaime and Aneki standing in the entrance. "Can we come in Hayato?" Jyudaime asked me.

I nodded and said, "Of course, Jyudaime."

Jyudaime sat down with his leg crossed on a chair near the piano and Aneki sat down beside me.

"Play a song for us, Hayato. I want to hear your piano again." Jyudaime urged me.

_"Play a song for me, Hayato... I want to hear your piano again..." _

"Hai, Jyudaime." I said.

_"Of course, Father." _

My hands hovered over the piano and played…

_With tears in my eyes, I caressed the piano and gave a small smile to father and started playing…_

**_'Memories of Days Gone By'._**

* * *

And it is done! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters**

Please review!


End file.
